Shackled Heart Of Ice
by The Frost King
Summary: Will a pegasus who loses his memory be able to make it through Ponyville? when there is an evil force that flurries through Equestria, will he and the Mane six be able to stop it? First Story so be nice. or not. Really, just grammatically, but no flaming. T for future violence
1. Chapter 1

**Shackled Heart of Ice**

**Chapter 1: Blue Nights and Tea**

**This story is not based in the 4****th**** season. Only up to the 3****rd**** season, simply because I don't have hub and can only watch it through Netflix... always R**&**R**

The six elements is a chain of emotions, a group that was formed through the power of friendship. They overcame the worst forms of power, fear, and chaos (the irony.) by sticking together, facing challenges with the power. Though is that all the elements? Well, if it managed to defeat Nightmare Moon, Sunset Shimmer, Queen Chrysalis, and the ancient god of chaos, Discord, wouldn't it have been unstoppable?

Sadly, it _is_ flawed. The elements needed, a little, kick. Something to boost the powers of the elements even further than Celestia ever imagined.

After Discord managed to escape once, Celestia and Luna went in search of a hidden element. A secret entity that could finally seal the Elements of Harmony. Though neither of them expected it to be jagged, so full if pain, and a cold past with a dead heart. The heart that would destroy Equestria with no mercy, and one, who sadly, has no friends...

~0~

_Gah,...why does everything hurt? I feel like I got rammed by a bull..._

A pony was asleep in the dark of night, unaware of his surroundings. He cringed, a sharp pain in his side. He looked around groggily, trying to focus his vision, a minor headache bothering him. He looked up to see he was in clearing, trees surrounding a circle, in which the moonlight shone dimly into. He tried getting up, falling back down in pain. He looked to his side to see a rather large burn. He got up painfully; He looked around to see where he was.

_A forest? I don't remember getting here... actually, I've don't remember anything. Who..._

_Who am I? _

He looked at himself. He stood on all fours, covered in rosy fur, and hooves on all legs. Looking on his back, he saw part of a mane and tail, which were orange with stripes of yellow through them. He also noticed he had a large pair of wings (well, he thought they were large, he wasn't sure if they were small or not.) under...feather? Fur? Was coloured orange, matching his mane and tail.

_Ok, I seem to be... Equine? Some kind of horse at least...A Pegasus? _

Under him, was a small impact in the dirt under him, as if he crashed into the ground. He gulped, thinking of what could have caused him to fall and loose his memory.

"You..." He twirled around to see a pony. It had deep, blue fur, with a sky blue ruffled mane, and a large blue horn. He had glowing green eyes which seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. He stood looking furious, staring at the Alicorn full of rage.

_Well, he looks rather friendly..._ He gulped, getting into a defensive stance.

"You...you bloody nutjob..." He said, walking over a little uneasy. He appeared to wobble on some steps, and a large cut leaking blood on his side, and a large bruise on his neck. "Why, Roman? Why, did you have to...Gah!" The blue pony yelled, almost falling over in fatigue.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I don't know who Roman is. I actually don't know who I am..." The red pony said, looking in concern "Do you need help?"

The Blue pony looked up in surprised, its tortious eyes piercing the Pegasus. "You really don't know what happened, do you Roman? The empire? Do you really..." The blue pony looked himself over, noting his cuts and bruises. "You forgot? No... We have to get back..." He wobbled over to a direction. "That way...is...the...town..."

The pony fell to his side, gasping a bit. "Look... for help. Will you Roman?" He said, before fainting. The pony looked in shock, staring at the collapsed colt in front of him.

_My name... is Roman? Who is this? And, back to what?_ The pony snapped back to pace, and lifted tried lifting the unicorn. He seemed to be stronger than he expected, lifting the pony onto his back with some effort.

_Well for no memory, I'm finding moving around rather easy._

He started on, walking around trees and logs, heading in the direction the blue pony pointed. Occasionally Roman would check him to see if he was ok. Roman knew he was probably the best chance of knowing who he is. Or was.

He saw lights in the distance, and started speeding up. _Well, as long as someone helps, I don't really care who. Well, unless it was a serial killer or something. Then it gets dead serious_. He thought, walking towards the lights. Roman walked up a hill to get a view of the city.

Most of the town in view was cottages, wooden with hay-like roofs, and some larger buildings that were most likely important. Towards the back of the city (Well, from Roman's view) was an orchard, with a red barn. In the middle of town was a rather large tree, with windows and a... _chimney? How does one have a fireplace in a tree?_ Roman thought to himself, shaking his head.

_Well, a LOT of things doesn't make sense right now..._ the light Roman saw was coming from a small cottage near the edge of the forest. Roman trotted up to the cottage, finding it easier to walk, yet having a full-grown colt on your back proves a bit stressful.

He arrived at the front door and knocked. No sound came from the cottage. He looked through the window to see an empty house with a light on, a blanket and book thrown on the floor, near the couch.

_Ok... that's weird._ Roman thought, flustered to see no one home. He knocked again, formal this time. There was a faint creak, then a whisper. "Who...who's there?" a feminine voice whispered, barely audible. "I have _somepony_ who is unconscious."

"SOMEPONY'S HURT!?" The door burst open, startling Roman, "AH!" Roman shouted, dropping the blue pony. "Oh... sorry..." the Pegasus stepped back. Roman picked the unicorn back up, moving him inside. "It's ok; we just need him to be well rested." Roman laid him on the sofa, looking over to the female pegasus. She had a yellow coat, with long, curled pink hair, which covered one of her eyes. She had wings, which were folded down, and a tail which matched her mane. On her flank had three butterflies, which looked engraved, almost like a picture. She dashed to a cupboard and pulled out a pitcher, running to the kitchen to fill it. Roman tried waking the Blue unicorn, which succeeded with nothing except him mumbling "cold...so cold..." shuddering every now and then.

"Would you like me to get you something? Maybe some tea...if it's ok... with you..." she hid behind her mane, almost as if she was offending Roman. Roman gulped, feeling guilty.

"Oh no! Tea is fine, perfectly fine" he looked at her awkwardly "sorry, I didn't catch your name" She blushed, hiding her whole face with her mane "It's... Fluttershy..." she put a wet cloth on the unicorn, checking his temperature.

_Fluttershy? What kind of name is Fluttershy? Ok, let's play it safe..._

"I'm Roman" doing his best to look courteous, bowing a bit "and I found him in the forest" he searched for something simple, an excuse to cover the fact he only knew about half an hour of crazy forest which had a somewhat spooky soundtrack in the background, a peculiar blue unicorn, and the final fact that that I only have a name as an identity.

"I'm not from here...I'm visiting a relative!" Roman half shouted, startling Fluttershy a little. "Ok..." Fluttershy poured some tea for Roman. "Do you have a place to stay for the night?" Fluttershy asked sheepishly. "Umm...no. I was hoping I can stay for the night, in case you have your hands full with..." looking over to the unicorn again "whatever you want to call this".

"Oh no, no, no. It's not a problem, I have a bed upstairs. I'll take him up there and you can take the couch?" Roman nodded, lifting the unicorn onto his back. He went upstairs and laid him on the bed. He went back down at sat opposite to Fluttershy on a chair, a little awkwardly.

Well, hope you enjoy the tea..." she looked around, trying to get somewhere, preferably alone. "Well, I'll be off to bed...bye!" Fluttershy zoomed upstairs and closed the door.

"Ok...just a _little_ odd, maybe a bit weird, wait, when hasn't this day been strange?" Roman talked to himself, laying on the sofa and yawning. "Let's hope tomorrow is a bit less hectic..."

**TADA! First chapter down! What will happen to Roman? Who is this Blue Unicorn? What will happen next? That's for me to decide sadly...Psych! Woo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(I've set this story right after Twilight is a princess (and after Sunset Shimmer) Oh, although I haven't seen Season 4, I am up to date on certain key points of the show. And here comes Chapter 2!**

**Shackled Heart of Ice**

**Chapter 2: The General**

"_...I'm sorry it has come to this... Though it's the only way to keep you and the kingdom safe for now. I shall return...soon."_

"Ah!" the navy blue unicorn shot up, panicking after the dream. He then noticed there was somepony sleeping next to him "AH!" He yelled, falling off the bed, cringing in pain from his side. "Oh? Oh!" The pony that was sleeping next to him got up in concern, coming to the blue unicorn's aid. "I'm so sorry. I stayed here to make sure your wounds didn't open, then I guess I must have dosed off..." She helped the blue unicorn up, checking his bandages.

"Oh, thank you." He looked at his battered up side, and a rather peculiar cut on his leg. He casted a minor healing spell, so he can at least walk better. "I hope I wasn't much of a burden... Did perhaps a red pegasus bring me in?" she nodded shyly, pointing to the door. "He slept on the couch downstairs..." she tried not to look him in the eyes, looking for something else to do. "Oh! I should probably check on Angel!" she zoomed out of the room, leaving a flustered unicorn.

"Ok...?" He slowly went out of the room, walking down the stairs of the cabin. He spotted a red pegasus on the sofa.

_...Does he remember?... No. He's experiencing amnesia. That's probably best for him..._

"Steel" The unicorn said, getting answered by a rude snore. "ROMAN!" The unicorn shouted angrily, knocking the pony off of the sofa. "Wha wa what?" Roman got up groggily, taking a few confused steps. "Lieutenant Roman Steel" He flexed the 'F' in the title, while Roman stood up correctly this time. "How are you doing?"

"Nauseous...a little light-headed..." Roman finally put to work. "Who are you?"

The unicorn started a little glad that he doesn't remember..._certain events._

"My name is Fritz Sapphire, also known as the General of the Chrystal Empire. You are my second-in-command. You lost your memory from crash landing... the rest is confidential until you remember." The blue unicorn stated, then turning towards the door. "I- _We_ have to do some errands in the town. Then we will see about that memory problem."

He left in a hurry, leaving a confused Roman. "Oh..." Roman looked to see Fluttershy peeking through the kitchen, seeing where Fritz left. "I was hoping he would stay..."

Roman thought off what happened, confused on what the unicorn had told about himself. "Wow... I'm a Lieutenant!" He half-shouted, startling Fluttershy. "Oops...sorry."

Fluttershy walked over "You never mentioned losing your memory... never mind." She smiled, then motioning to the door. "If you would like I can show you around town... If that's okay with you..." Roman grinned, walking up to her. "That would be fantastic!" The walked out, oblivious of the unicorn in their minds.

~0~

Twilight Sparkle was bored stiff, lonely and uncheerful. After she was crowned a princess, the evil monsters or the great treks all stopped. Even her friends slowly started to drift away, leaving her with a library of books and a baby dragon.

"Hey Twi, cheer up!" The dragon said, going over to Twilight, who was now reading up on Starswirl the Bearded. "Maybe something interesting will come up in town?" Twilight scoffed, putting down her book and started looking for _The Ancient Curses_.

"Spike, haven't you noticed you've stated the same thing for two whole months?" Spike grimaced, and then decided to help Twilight out. "Okay, can you find the most terrible curse?" Her eyes widened in delight, then began searching.

"Ok... curses... No, not that one... Bambino? No, though that was terrible for them... Ah! Is it Werewolves?" Spike shook his head, while Twilight kept looking.

2_ hours later..._

"Vicious hexes... Bat bogies... Flaming souls..." Twilight mumbled, finishing through her 12th edition of _Potions Are Not Really Fun!_

"You know Twi, who says it's an physical curse?" Twilight looked up from _Beware the Moonlight. _Twilight narrowed her eyes, glaring at him. "You had me looking for two hours for nothing!?"

Spike chuckled, trying to sound apologetic "Sorry Twi, I never told you it was a changing curse!" Spike somewhat waddled to a bookshelf, took a book and gave it to Twilight. "Here it is!"

Twilight took the book rather forcefully, and began reading the first page.

_The Sorrowful Curse-_

"Seriously? The Sorrowful Curse? Couldn't they think of a better name?" Twilight muttered, earning a sigh from Spike. "Just keep reading!"

_There is a curse that is inflicted by ones emotions. There has only been one case of this phenomenon, which the patient escaped a mental hospital. The only effect we know of the curse is that the victim has no emotions: pity, happiness, or love. There were also theories thrown around that the pony contains certain magical properties. Some said he is stronger than Celestia. He did, however, escape to a far off land around 1000 years ago. He was presumed dead of old age, and never was seen again. His name was-_

"No! The page is ripped!" Twilight shouted, looking through the next useless pages for an answer. "Who would rip this!?" Twilight groaned, shuffling through paragraphs for information.

"Well, it was like that when I found it. Actually, the only reason I found it is because someone dropped it on my head..." Spike told her, remembering Derpy flying in causing the bookshelf to fall the past day.

"Oh... so the sorrowful curse... it was 1000 years ago, right?" Twilight asked, getting a slight nod. "So there's probably a record for him, right?" Spike smiled, then sort of frowned, then pulled out a paper. "Well, I already did some research..."

_Another hour of searching..._

_Special Pony Learning Program was reported to be burnt to the ground. Ponies have said the colt who did it was a patient, who first forced everypony out; patients included, and then lit the hospital on fire. Some say it may have been the one with the sorrowful curse, yet he casted a memory charm on the ponies, causing them to forget who lit it on fire in the first place. They only remember seeing a colt run away._

"Well this is just total-!

"Excuse me..."

Twilight turned to see a dark blue unicorn, with a light blue mane and tail that had faint stripes of purple. His eyes glowed a deep tortoise, looking around the library with a stern look. "I'm wondering if there is anything on transportation spells." Twilight pointed in a direction, still fixed on the colt. "Over there... Mr.?"

"Fritz. _Just_ Fritz. I'm in town for a little bit, though I am in a hurry..." He seemed to remember something, almost running to the spell books.

"...uh...Twi...Twilight!...TWILIGHT!"

"Huh what?" She snapped back in focus, seeing Spike had yelled at her. "What?" The dragon motioned her forward, so he could whisper. She kneeled down to listen.

"I don't know how to say it, but you've been staring at that colt for a good five minutes..."

"... I hope I'm not disturbing anything..." She looked up to meet a pair of emerald eyes. The unicorn levitated some books (_Teleporting advanced_, Twilight noticed) and that his horn didn't glow. She frowned, confused.

"Why doesn't your horn glow?" She asked, getting a little worried look from the unicorn. "Uh... it's a condition. I'll return the books later. Bye!" he dashed out, leaving a baffled and surprised Twilight and Spike.

"That was peculiar..." Twilight muttered, then looking out the window. "Maybe a little research may help..."

~0~

"So what do you do?" Roman asked Fluttershy, as they walked to town. She was going to introduce him to her friends, so maybe they can help him out. "Well, I take care of the animals that need care, and I also help when they have to hibernate or wake up for spring." She shyly stated, was they walked into town.

"Well... this is Ponyville... The boutique where Rarity lives is over there..." she pointed down a street. "And the apple woods are on the other side of town. Oh! Also, in the middle of town is the library, maybe we could find something... there?" she was now whispering, and then Roman gave her a smile. "It's fine. I just want to know if I can get my memory back."

"What the" they looked up to see a light blue Pegasus with a rainbow coloured mane and tail flying above them. "Hey Fluttershy! Fly up here for a sec!" Fluttershy flew up (rather cautiously) up to the light blue Pegasus, who then pointed off somewhere north.

"Hey! What are you two looking at?" Roman asked curiously. The light blue one looked down confused. "Why don't you fly up here?" Roman mentally face-hoofed, spreading his wings a bit cautiously and flapping. Apparently, flying wasn't as hard as he expected. With a few tries, he managed to get to the two mares. "_That's _what I'm talking about" she pointed to the north.

A huge storm lurked in the distance, spewing ice and hail. A deep coat of snow began to cover the Everfree forest, the sky darkening from the huge form of clouds.

"This wasn't even scheduled! Heck if I'm right, we are never supposed to make something this size!" she looked at Roman. "Hey, you up to help me move this snowstorm?" Roman gulped, nodding a little. "Ok, let's go!" she then stopped awkwardly, then turning back. "Sorry, I'm Rainbow Dash, _pleasure to meet you._ Now let's go!" She flew off, with Roman flying after her.

_Something tells me this doesn't happen every day... _he thought, going towards the blizzard.

~0~

_Dear Celestia,_

_Have you noticed the rather large snowstorm heading towards Ponyville? It must be a lovely view from there, on the side of the mountain. I know you'll go "Oh no! Pity me! I'll use the Elements of Harmony and save Equestria blah blah blah" Well I can care less. It's been so bloody long since I've been out! Perhaps I'll even pay Canterlot a visit..._

_Though right now I have to get rid of the Mane Six. It's ludicrous really; I mean what kind of idiot makes a mechanism that only works if you have all six ponies in perfect sync? It's like making six different keys in order to open one chest, yet only the ponies that it belongs to can use it!_

_Anyway, the blizzard is there to stop you from going to Ponyville. I'm sure the railroads in the mountain are already snowed in, so have a wonderful day in Canterlot!_

_Oh, you may have asked yourself why I would reveal my plan; it's so you can review on how easily I managed to take over Equestria. Thought you might want to put one in the books. Au revoir for now..._

_Your Dearest Ancient Nemesis, _

_Ruler of future Equestria. It would be no fun if I gave you my name now would it?_


End file.
